


Girlfriend

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Keiki is shocked, and horrified, to find out Casey is not Bryce's girlfriend
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Bryce looks up from his textbook when he hears the apartment door open, signaling Keiki is back from getting pedicures with Casey.

“Hey, how was the salon?” Bryce asks as Keiki takes a seat beside him on the couch. Unprompted, she smacks him upside the head. Hard. “Hey! What was that for?!” Bryce complains, raising a hand to his slightly throbbing temple.

“Casey’s not your girlfriend?!?!” Keiki exclaims, her tone expressing both surprise and disgust.

“Well…no.” Bryce admits, and Keiki smacks him again. He gets up from the couch so she can’t reach his head. “Stop hitting me!”

“What is wrong with you?!” Keiki questions, standing as well.

“Nothing is wrong with me! Casey and I just have a friends with benefits thing going on. Which is working fine by the way, so why change it?” Bryce retorts.

“Because she’s incredible, and honestly probably way too good for you, so why wouldn’t you want to make it official and let her know you’re serious about her?” Keiki fires back.

Bryce looks away. “Maybe I’m not that serious about her.”

Keiki’s jaw clenches. “You’re lying. I see the way you look at her. What’s really going on?”

Bryce meets his little sister’s challenging gaze. “You’re too young to understand.” He says dismissively.

“Try me. I used to think you were the smart one, but based on this bone headed move I guess I’m actually the smart sibling so I just might be able to comprehend.” Keiki insults.

“Residency is busy. Neither of us needs a distraction.” Bryce insists.

“That’s bull. And that’s not how Casey feels.” Keiki insists.

Bryce has been looking away again, but that statement prompts him to gaze into Keiki’s stormy brown eyes once more. “What did she say?” He tries not to sound as interested as he actually is.

Keiki crosses her arms over her chest. “Nah uh. I’m not a nark, and I’m definitely not betraying girl code and my friend’s trust.”

Bryce can’t help but smile a little at that. From what Keiki has told him, she definitely doesn’t have a lot of friends so he’s glad she considers Casey to be one. “Your friend?” He repeats quietly.

Keiki blushes a little, shrugging. “Yeah, I think she’s my friend.” She smiles fondly, no doubt looking back at the times she and Casey have shared. “And you better not mess up with her! Potentially ruining our friendship.” Keiki adds.

“Trust me, I won’t.” Bryce insists.

“So, you’ll ask Casey to be your girlfriend then?”

Bryce runs a nervous hand through his hair. He’s never dealt with rejection well. The thought of asking Casey for more and being turned down terrifies him. But if what Keiki is saying is true, maybe he has nothing to be afraid of.

He swallows before nodding resolutely. “How do you think I should ask her?”

Keiki smiles, pulling him back over to the couch. “I have so many ideas!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey officially becomes Bryce's girlfriend

Keiki throws up her hands, before angrily ripping and crumbling up the latest page of ‘how Bryce should ask Casey to be his girlfriend’ ideas. “You’re impossible!” Keiki critiques, glaring at her older brother.

“Your ideas are all too much! I’m just asking her to be my girlfriend, not to marry me.” Bryce insists, dodging when she tosses the crumbled page at his face.

“My ideas are romantic! She would love all of the ways I came up with!” Keiki insists.

“I seriously doubt Casey would love it if I staged a flash mob in the hospital cafeteria to ask her to be official.” Bryce retorts.

“Okay, so that one maybe was a little out there.” Keiki admits. “But we’ll find a happy medium between doing too much and doing way too little like your terrible ideas.”

Bryce rolls his eyes. “My ideas are not terrible, they’re just low key.”

“If after a year of hooking up with her, you text her, ‘hey, I really like you. Want to make this Facebook official?’ I will never forgive you.” Keiki threatens.

Bryce sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. This shouldn’t be so hard. Of course he sees where Keiki is coming from. Casey is special, and deserves to be swept off her feet, but he doesn’t want to come off as corny or ridiculous.

“Since you didn’t like my diamond necklace idea….” Keiki starts.

“How much money do you think I make?” Bryce asks curiously, but Keiki ignores him.

“What about taking her somewhere special to the two of you, and then giving her your Hawaiian braided bracelet?” Keiki completes her thought.

Bryce glances down at the bracelet that’s always on his wrist. It has been for almost ten years now. Despite the fact that once he left he never went back, he does have some fond Hawaiian memories. The bracelet reminds him of home, of his roots. “I’d feel naked without it.” Bryce admits.

“Being vulnerable is a huge part of being in a relationship.” Keiki insists.

Bryce regards his younger sister curiously. “Do you have any boyfriends I should know about?”

Keiki scoffs, looking away with a slight blush. “No, guys my age are idiots.”

Bryce lets out a small relieved sigh. He definitely isn’t ready for his kid sister to date. “What makes you think Casey would even want the bracelet?”

Keiki looks at him like the answer is obvious and he must be dumber than she anticipated, but she deems to answer him anyway. “Because it’s important to you. Like she is.”

Bryce ponders that for a second, and then nods. “Alright. That sounds good.”

Keiki smiles. “Good! Where are you going to take her?”

…

.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Casey asks impatiently, blindly following wherever Bryce is leading her. She knows she’s outside, and she can hear the traffic alerting her they’re in a busier part of the city, but that’s all she can tell.

“Almost there. Don’t peek.” Bryce replies.

Casey resists her urge to peek, coming to a stop when Bryce does so a few moments later. “Now?” Casey asks again, her patience almost completely depleted.

Bryce chuckles, raising her hand that’s still clasped with his up to his lips for a soft kiss. “Now.” He confirms.

Casey opens her eyes, taking in Boston Commons among the Boston city lights. She looks at Bryce, a question in her eyes.

“Last time we were here, I almost told you about my family. But I was afraid it would drive you away. And I knew I didn’t want to lose you Casey.” Bryce takes a deep breath, looking at her intensely. “You mean a lot to me. And definitely not in a casual way. We’re not casual. I feel like we haven’t been for a really long time.” He adds.

Casey nods in agreement. “I definitely don’t think we’re casual either Bryce.” She confirms.

Bryce smiles at her, slipping his braided bracelet from his wrist. “Good, because I want so much more with you. I love you Casey. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Casey feels happy tears welling in her eyes. She’s been waiting for Bryce to ask her to be official for months now. She nods enthusiastically, unable to speak under the rush of emotions.

Bryce’s smile widens, and he cups her cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. When he pulls away several moments later, he slips his bracelet onto her wrist. “Now, it’s official.” He quips, gently stroking her wrist with his thumb.

Casey smiles up at him, gripping his neck and pulling him down for another searing kiss.

“I love you too.” She admits with a joyous laugh when she realizes she didn’t say it back. She feels Bryce smile against her lips, pulling her in closer and kissing her harder.

Bryce pulls away several moments later, pressing one last gentle kiss to her kiss swollen lips. He sighs happily, hugging her to him. “So…Facebook official?”

Casey laughs, squeezing him tight. “Send me the request.”

Bryce presses a kiss to the top of her head, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Sent.”

Casey pulls her own phone from her pocket, accepting the relationship request. She laughs, turning to show him her phone a second later. “Keiki already liked it.”

Bryce chuckles. “She really likes you. Much more than she likes me.”

Casey shrugs. “Most people feel that way.” She jokes.

“Ouch. Such a bully. Keep it up and I’m breaking up with you.” He teases.

Casey looks at him seductively. “Why don’t we go back to your place and then I’ll show you exactly why you’re going to want to be my boyfriend for a very long time?”

Bryce grins, gripping her hand and tugging her towards the T station.

…

.

The next morning Casey gently disentangles herself from Bryce’s embrace, placing a soft kiss to his lips before slipping out of his bed. She throws on one of his t-shirts, running a hand through her curls to make them look more orderly. She quietly closes his door, padding silently across the living room toward the kitchen.

She passes Keiki sleeping on the couch, smiling fondly as the teen blissfully snores on. Keiki has tossed and turned throughout the night, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. Casey picks it up, gently laying the blanket back over Keiki’s slumbering form.

Casey tries to quietly move the ingredients and dishes necessary for pancakes around the small kitchen. She winces when she drops a plastic bowl and it clamors loudly against the tile floor.

Keiki lets out a huge yawn, making her way from the couch to the kitchen. Keiki’s eyes immediately narrow in on the braided bracelet on Casey’s wrist, and a smile slowly grows across her face. “So when are you guys going to get married so we can be sisters?” Keiki asks.

“Jesus Keiki.” Bryce complains, coming out of his room just in time to hear her statement. He ruffles her hair affectionately as he passes, and she tries to act annoyed as she straightens it, but she can’t hide her fond grin when Bryce wraps Casey in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Mmm, pancakes.” He praises.

“Just trying to show that I’m wifey material. So me and Keiki can be sisters.” She teases with a wink.


	3. Work Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiki gets a job

Bryce blinks sleepily as he stares blankly at the movie playing on the flatscreen TV. The movie isn’t bad, but he’s tired so it’s hard to focus. He looks down at Casey, sound asleep on his chest as they lay sprawled out on the couch. They should both get to bed soon, but he’s trying to wait up for Keiki to get home.

Bryce checks his watch. It’s almost 11:00 PM, where is she? He’s considering calling when he hears the front door of his new 2 bedroom apartment open, signaling Keiki’s return.

With Keiki here to stay, Bryce enrolled her in high school and got a bigger apartment in the same building. The 2 bedroom is more expensive, and Keiki knows his resident salary isn’t much, so she took it upon herself to pay the rent price difference. Which meant getting a work permit, and then securing her first job.

“Hey.” Bryce greets quietly for a still sleeping Casey’s benefit as Keiki plops herself down on the arm of the couch. Bryce sits up a little, moving his feet in so Keiki has room. Casey stirs as he disturbs her, her hand tightening on his t-shirt, before she lets out a sleepy sigh and nuzzles into his neck, still sound asleep. “How was work?” Bryce asks.

Keiki moves from the arm to the now free corner of the couch, throwing off her Dunkin’ Donuts apron. “Oh my god, working sucks!” She complains.

Bryce quirks a small smile. “That bad huh?”

“Why are all customers so terrible? You’d think they’d give you a little slack on your first day, but god forbid you make their way too sugary coffee slightly wrong. This dude yelled at me for like ten minutes!” Keiki complains.

“Did you spit in his drink?” Bryce jokes.

“I wish.” Keiki sneers.

“You can just quit if you want to. I appreciate you wanting to chip in, and I was impressed with how resourceful you were through the whole work permit process, but I can cover the rent. You should focus on school.” Bryce insists.

Keiki shakes her head vehemently. “No way. I’m going to carry my weight around here. And besides, I think I’m going to like having my own money. Having to get your permission for clothes and makeup purchases was really cramping my style.”

“The stuff you wanted was a waste of money! What’s wrong with the thrift store stuff you got with Casey?” Bryce argues.

“I want to be cool and popular this time. I have a fresh start at this high school, so I need to look my best.” Keiki retorts.

“Popularity is overrated. You should focus on your studies.” Bryce insists.

Keiki rolls her eyes. “Okay Dad.” She mocks.

“Oh please, like I’m anywhere near as bad as Dad. You know, not every brother would drop everything to take in a teenage runaway.” Bryce replies.

“It’s really the least you could do after completely abandoning me for like ten years.” Keiki fires back.

Bryce’s eyes narrow. “I didn’t, and don’t, owe you anything.” He presses back.

“Hey.” Casey interrupts, voice still raspy from sleep. She opens her eyes, peering up at him warningly. “Be nice.” She orders.

“Tell that to her!” Bryce complains as Casey sits up, stretching.

“How was your first day of work?” Casey asks, turning her attention to Keiki.

“Ughh, the absolute worst. One of my coworkers is really cute though.” Keiki reveals.

“Ughh, I don’t want to hear this.” Bryce decides, standing from the couch and heading off to his room.

30 minutes later, Casey has finished dispensing dating advice to Keiki and both the girls head off to their respective bedrooms. Casey slips into bed beside Bryce, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You awake?” She questions softly.

Bryce answers by rolling to face her, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s hard to fall asleep without you.” He confesses, pressing a sleepy kiss to her forehead. “What did she say about work?” Bryce questions, knowing Keiki likely told Casey things she wouldn’t tell him.

“That she’s not sure she’s cut out for it. She’s worried your parents sheltered and spoiled her so much that now she’s not going to be able to keep a job.” Casey reveals. “You need to be more patient with her. She just got out from under your parents’ thumb, she doesn’t need to feel like she’s under your’s now.” Casey warns.

“…..why do you always take her side?” Bryce whines.

Casey smirks. “Because girl code.” She answers, smothering any further complaints with a heated goodnight kiss.


	4. Wedding Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiki delivers her bridesmaid speech at her favorite couple's wedding

Sienna blows her nose, overcome with emotion as she finishes her maid of honor speech. “I’m just....so happy....for you guys!” She manages to get out between sobs. “Alright...I’m gonna stop blubbering....and sit down. Cheers to the newlyweds!” Sienna concludes. She rushes over to bear hug both Bryce and Casey, crying all over them before she takes her seat beside Casey at the long wedding party table. 

Cheers and hollers echo throughout the large rented tent hosting their outdoor wedding reception. The newlyweds lean in for a sweet kiss when their guests demand it by tapping their forks against their champagne glasses.

Casey and Bryce grin at each other when they pull away, Casey reaching up to wipe some of her lipstick off Bryce’s lip. They both look so happy, clearly so in love. 

“Aren’t they cute?!” Their DJ asks into the microphone. “If I’m ever in need of medical attention, please bring me to Edenbrook Hospital so one of the happy newlyweds can treat me, because I know they’d treat me _right_.” The DJ pauses as the guests laugh. “Alright, next up, a wedding toast from bridesmaid Keiki Lahela. Come on up Keiki.”

Keiki gets up from her seat beside Bryce, clapping him heartily on the shoulder before making her way over to the DJ to collect the microphone. She clears her throat a little nervously as she looks out at the large audience. Keiki knows their Edenbrook and Boston friends pretty well at this point, but Bryce and Casey’s numerous college and medical school friends are here too. 

She looks over at Bryce, who shoots her a smile and a little wink that instantly calms her. “First off, I want to say congratulations to Bryce and Casey. I live with them, so I can attest to the fact that they are very much in love. Like, disgustingly in love. They literally hold hands _at home_. So I’m sure you can all understand why I can’t wait to head off for college soon.”

That quip gets a healthy bout of laughter out of the audience, and Keiki smiles, feeling more at ease. “I’m very happy to be here today _officially_ welcoming Casey into the Lahela family. And even though we’ve only been sisters for about 2 hours now, you’re already my favorite sibling.” Keiki teases. 

Casey laughs, while Bryce rolls his eyes, but he’s also smiling fondly. 

“And not to be vain, since that’s definitely more Bryce’s thing-” Keiki has to hold for laughter and applause coming from the table full of the other surgical residents.”But I do have to take credit for this union. See, most people probably don’t realize this, but although Bryce acts all confident and brave, he’s actually kind of a coward.”

“Oh my god, Keiki, are you aware that this is a wedding toast, not a roast?!” Bryce interrupts, speaking loudly to be heard over the guests’ laughter. Keiki just smirks at him, continuing as if he hadn’t said anything.

“When I first got here, these two idiots weren’t official even though they’d been dating for like, a _whole_ year. Thanks to my guidance and expertise, Bryce was able to convince Casey to lower her standards and agree to be his girlfriend. Without my intervention, we can’t be sure Bryce ever would have manned up and made it Facebook official. I have faith Casey eventually would have just taken matters into her own hands, but who knows how long that would have taken since she was trying to be nice and let Bryce wear the pants. I think she’s since learned that she’s definitely the one who wears the pants in the relationship.”

“Can we turn off her mike?” Bryce complains to the DJ as the guests and Casey laugh uproariously like they’re at comedy show.

“But to be serious for a second, I’m so glad you guys found each other. Not to be too sappy, but you guys make me believe in true love.” Keiki admits earnestly. 

Casey smiles as she turns to her new husband, placing a sweet peck to his lips. 

“And Bryce, I know I don’t say it a lot, but I love you. You’re an amazing big brother, and I’m so lucky to have you.” Keiki smiles warmly at her brother before returning her attention to the audience. 

“I don’t know if you guys noticed, but the mother and father of the groom aren’t here today. Our family is....complicated...and Bryce took me in when I didn’t have anywhere else to go. And despite working like...80 hour weeks, he always found time to help me with my homework, and teach me to drive, and chaperone high school field trips, which was torture for me by the way. There’s nothing worse than having all your friends drool over how hot your brother is. Which is why it’s great I was able to let them know he had a beautiful, incredibly intelligent, very serious girlfriend who also happens to be a doctor. That usually intimidated them enough to not try anything.” Keiki quips. 

“But Bryce is just a really good guy. And Casey is equally amazing. Like, who uses their one day off in like 2 weeks to take your not-even-boyfriend-at-the-time’s little sister to the nail salon because she doesn’t have any other friends? I love you too Casey. And I’m very excited that with me moving out, you guys have a spare bedroom which I expect you to fill with my niece or nephew as soon as possible.” Keiki lets out a laugh at the end, glad to be treading in not so emotional territory. 

“Alright, I’m gonna wrap this up before I start to cry. With the way Bryce absolutely sobbed as Casey walked down the aisle, I wouldn’t want you guys to get the impression that the Lahelas are cry babies. Cheers to the newlyweds!” Keiki concludes, raising her one glass of champagne Bryce said she could have since she’s almost 18 now and it’s a special occasion. 

“Cheers!” The crowd choruses, applauding loudly. 

Keiki turns to give the mike back to the DJ, but tugs it back to her mouth a moment later. “Oh wait, one last thing. Just wanted everyone to know Bryce’s Edenbrook flash mob proposal was the idea of your’s truly.” She adds. 

Keiki returns to her seat as Elijah rolls up to deliver his best man speech. Bryce nudges her with his shoulder. “Love you too kid.”

...

..

Bryce can’t help but yawn as he waits on the heart shaped bed. They’ve booked a honeymoon suite with an incredible view of Boston for the wedding night. And tomorrow, it’s off to Bora Bora for a week of uninterrupted sun, fun, and sex. Lots of sex. 

Bryce checks the clock. 11:05 PM. And they have an early flight tomorrow. But he’s sure whatever Casey is doing in the bathroom is going to be well worth waiting for. 

The door finally opens, and his jaw literally drops. “Holy shit.....” He trails off as he takes her in. 

Casey is in white, lacy, barely there lingerie, complete with garter belt. That, coupled with her deep red lipstick and her previously pristine wedding up do that’s starting to come undone, a few curly tendrils framing his _wife’s_ stunning face, it just does something to him. 

She smiles seductively as she slowly saunters her way over to the bed, crawling on top of him. She gently palms him through his black satin boxers. “I see you’re excited to see me.” Casey quips when she feels how hard he is already. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous. Damn, I’m a lucky man.” Bryce murmurs, eyes scanning over her greedily. 

Casey’s trails her free hand over his chest, manicured french tip nails lightly scratching against his prominent abdominal muscles. “I feel pretty lucky myself.” Casey admits softly. 

Her hand continues to move downward, fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pulls them down, but freezes when the boxers are just below his groin. “Bryce, what is that?!”

Bryce glances down. “What? That?”

Casey glances up from his groin into his eyes, her own eyes wide with surprise. “Yes, that!” She snaps. What else could she possibly be talking about besides the ‘Property of Casey Lahela’ tattoo just above his penis?!

“You like it?” He asks. 

Casey licks her thumb and then attempts to wipe it off his skin. It doesn’t go anywhere. “Bryce Lahela! Is that real?!”

“Would you be mad if I told you I had a little too much to drink at my bachelor party?” Bryce asks sheepishly. 

Casey wipes harder, in disbelief. “That better not be permanent Bryce.”

“Why not? I’m your’s forever now, no one else is going to be looking at it.”

“Bryce!” Casey snaps, “Did you really permanently tattoo that on yourself?!” She’s starting to look panicked. How could she possibly be married to a man who would do such a thing?!

Bryce smirks, and then laughs. “Relax babe, it’s henna. It should have mostly faded away by the end of our honeymoon. But don’t worry, the words may fade, but the sentiment is forever.”

Casey rolls her eyes as he continues to chuckle at his own stupid joke. “You’re an idiot.” She complains. 

Bryce finishes pulling his boxers off since his wife hasn’t done so. He slowly peels her panties off, and then he squints at her almost bare skin. “Is that...a B?” He asks, his whole face lighting up. 

“I have a very talented bikini waxer. Not that you deserve it.” Casey retorts. 

Bryce laughs, grasping her hips and pulling her to sit on top of him, his erect manhood brushing against her waxed entrance. “Let me make it up to you.” He breathes softly into her ear before he pushes into her. 


End file.
